


Groupie Love

by advictorem



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Neighbors, Theyna - Freeform, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/advictorem/pseuds/advictorem
Summary: When she first meets the girl from apartment 3B, she can’t stand her. And then Reyna hears her sing, and everything changes.Neighbor AU. Theyna.
Relationships: Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110
Collections: Theyna





	Groupie Love

When she first meets the girl from apartment 3B, she can’t stand her. It’s not the way she dresses, with her ripped jeans, dirty motorbike boots that drag mud into the otherwise nice elevator, and her dark bralette that shows off her obnoxiously fit body. It’s the way she shoves past Reyna, surprisingly strong elbow finding purchase in her gut as she disregards her. It’s the way she smirks at her haughtily whenever she confronts her about it, daring her to do something. The smell of smoke as she parts her lips to mock her. Reyna hates that she has girls—and on occasion, a couple of guys—coming in and out of her apartment some mornings, and she has to awkwardly run into the girl’s one night stands on her way to class.

And then Reyna hears her sing, and everything changes.

It’s like the girl from 3B is suddenly two very different people to her, all at once. She’s the bane of her existence, but she’s also the reason Reyna stays awake until three in the morning, waiting to hear her sing, even though she has class tomorrow. Even now, she’s curled up in her office chair, steaming cup of tea in her hands, swaddled in a woven flannel blanket, waiting for the angelic voice to grace her eardrums once more.

She isn’t sure where the girl goes at night, only that she returns home at this ridiculous hour, and every time she does she ends up belting out obscure punk lyrics in the shower, likely keeping more than just Reyna awake.

The thought that others might enjoy the sound of the girl’s voice sends an envious rush through Reyna, and it feels like her heartbeat races just a little faster, before she reminds herself that she’s being ridiculous. She has no right to feel this way. She doesn’t have any claim to the girl or her voice—she has yet to even know her name.

Reyna’s eyes float over to the clock on her desk. 3:13. She frowns. 3B is late. 

It’s happened before, but only whenever she’s bringing a girl home. Reyna downs the rest of her tea, setting the mug on the coaster when she’s finished. She reluctantly climbs out of her cozy office chair, pulling her blanket tightly around her shoulders as she walks toward her even cozier bed.

Reyna hopes it’s not that Drew girl again. The elevator ride with her had been particularly annoying. 

As she snuggles into her bed, she turns on Netflix, ensuring that the volume is high enough to block out any inappropriate noises from next door but low enough that she’ll be able to sleep tonight.

And then, over the sound of the canned laughter from the nineties sitcom she is watching, she hears the jingling of her neighbor’s keys. It doesn’t sound like anyone is with her tonight.

Sure enough, within minutes, Reyna hears the beautiful notes from an unrecognizable song, and she turns her TV off completely to listen.

But when she finally hears the words, she has to stifle her loud laughter against her pillow. 

The girl never sings something like _ this _ . 

Reyna is convinced the girl has no idea that her neighbors can hear her through the walls of her studio apartment. 

_ I don't want another pretty face _

_ I don't want just anyone to hold _

_ I don't want my love to go to waste _

_ I want you and your beautiful soul _

Reyna bites down on her pillow, eyes watering. Her cheeks are flushed, feeling the secondhand embarrassment that the other girl isn’t aware she should be feeling right now. 

_Is she  drunk?_

When the song comes to a close, Reyna gasps greedy breaths of air until she can breathe properly again without erupting into laughter. 

It’s hours after the singing has stopped before she gets any sleep. 

When she wakes up in the morning, it’s with a smile that contests the brightness of the sun’s rays that streak through her room. She can’t wait to start her day. And for the first time since meeting her, she can’t wait to be stuck in the elevator with that terrible girl from 3B.

True to her nature, the girl stumbles out of her apartment no later than half past noon. Her normally spiked black hair is mussed and unstyled for once, springing up in messy dark curls. She fumbles with her keys, not noticing Reyna waiting by the elevator just yet. She locks the door to her apartment before stuffing the keys into the pocket of the leather jacket she wears all the time. Its lapels are worn and it’s riddled with punk rock pins, and Reyna doesn’t see how it’s even remotely comfortable. 

“Stranger,” 3B greets her with amusement, stepping into the elevator doors as soon as they ding open, pushing past Reyna in the process. “Long time no see.”

“Well, you see, normal people wake up before noon,” Reyna combats. “For, you know, jobs and school.”

Instead of getting offended, 3B smirks—like she always does, Reyna detests that. 

“You’re a stretch from normal yourself,” the girl disagrees. “Don’t act so high and mighty. I’ve seen your mail.”

Reyna narrows her eyes at the challenge. “I don’t order anything weird. And just so you know, going through other people’s mail is illegal.”

“Oh is it now?” A sarcastic cock of her head. “I had no idea. I’d never break the law intentionally.”

Lies. Reyna smells the marijuana smoke on a regular basis, but she doesn’t bring that up. She turns her gaze to the small, red number above their heads. 2. One floor down. Just a few more seconds, and the door would open. Just a few more—

The elevator lurches suddenly, and Reyna starts at the metallic screech that shakes the small space. If she wasn’t currently catching her own balance against the rail behind her, she might have laughed at the fact that 3B fell to the floor, somehow agile enough to catch herself with her hands. The girl scrambles to her feet, muttering curses Reyna hasn’t heard before. 

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Stuck in an elevator...with the bane of her existence.

And to think, her morning had started off so nicely.

The girl presses the emergency call button, her bantering with Reyna temporarily forgotten.

The doorman’s voice filters in through the speaker.

“Hey, is everyone alright?”

“No, the elevator is stuck between floors,” 3B says with a sense of urgency. “It’s Thalia. Reyna Arellano from 3A is with me.”

Reyna flashes her an incredulous look. She knew her name? Maybe she does go through her mail. 

“Oh, Ms. Grace,” he says immediately, flustered. He sounds so eager to please, it makes Reyna’s eyebrows arch in surprise. “I’m so sorry. We’ll contact Leo immediately.”

Thalia Grace, huh? 

It’s not the name she expected, but it has a ring to it. She wonders briefly is the girl has any relation to Jupiter Grace, the CEO of the most successful airline in the states. With the way the doorman responds, it would make a lot of sense. Thalia looks a lot like Jupiter—Reyna’s seen his face on enough billboards in NYC to know.

“I’ve contacted Leo,” the doorman’s voice pulls her from her thoughts. “He won’t get here for another hour. There was an emergency at our other location across town.”

Thalia seethes. “An hour? We could die in an hour.”

No, they couldn’t, but Reyna isn’t about to stop her anxious tirade. 

“I apologize for the inconvenience, Ms. Grace,” he says nervously, stuttering over his profuse apology. “We’ll get someone to you as quickly as we can. Your father has already been informed of the incident.”

Thalia pulls away from the speaker again, obviously so frazzled she seems to momentarily forget Reyna’s existence. 

“Hey,” Reyna says, her voice surprisingly soft. She reaches for Thalia’s arm, in an attempt to soothe the anxious girl. “You okay?”

Thalia blows a tense breath through her nose, raising her paralyzing blue eyes to meet Reyna’s. She nods shakily, apparently trying to steel herself. “Yeah,” she says, unsure. Reyna’s never heard her sound like this before. Her beautiful eyes flicker away again, too soon. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just not crazy about heights.”

Reyna smiles a little. She’s not very good at reassuring people—she never has been—but she tries. “Huh. I’d be more worried about decapitation. Have you seen the elevator scene in Resident Evil?”

Thalia smirks, shaking off her unease with a rolling of her tense shoulders. “C’mon, if you want head from me, Reyna, there’s better ways to ask for it.”

Usually, a comment like that—Thalia has made many of them over their stint as neighbors—would make Reyna ignore her for the rest of the wait, but her cheeks grow a little hot instead. 

“No, thanks,” Reyna responds heatedly, turning her gaze away. She doesn’t need to contribute any more to Thalia’s sick amusement. “I’ll pass.”

A slight hesitation from Thalia. She’s probably trying to wipe the smile off her face. “You sure?”

“Shut up,” Reyna hisses. She tries to say something even meaner—like _ I’d never let your mouth anywhere near me_ —but the only thing that comes out is— “There’s a camera.”

Thalia’s laughter isn’t as mocking as it usually is. Reyna hears a noise, and she can’t help her curiosity. She turns her head to see that the taller girl is reaching up, her fingers finding purchase around a cord, and she yanks it out of the security camera.

“There,” Thalia says cheekily, dusting off her hands. “No camera. Just me, you, and a lot of time to kill.”

“I’m not having sex with you in an elevator,” Reyna says, but it doesn’t carry all the heat or objection she thought it would.

“But you _would_ have sex with me elsewhere?” Thalia clarifies, and Reyna hates that the usually annoying smirk looks so effortlessly sexy now.

_Stop, _she reprimands herself.  _You hate this girl. _

_Do you?_

“If I thought for a second that you could handle me,” Reyna adds mockingly. Bantering is something she is comfortable with—the whole flirting thing is beyond her. 

“I think everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves,” Thalia disagrees, softly, slowly edging herself closer.

Reyna’s cheeks are on fire right now, but she can’t look away this time. She sees the undeniable hunger in Thalia’s eyes and she realizes, startled, that maybe the girl isn’t messing with her at all. Maybe she wants her just as much as she lets on.

Leave it to Thalia to be horny, scared, and emotionally distraught all at the same time. 

“Where’s this coming from?” Reyna murmurs, letting down her sardonic wall to let some of her confusion peek through. “Months of tormenting me, and now you want in my pants?”

“I’ve always wanted in your pants,” Thalia says matter-of-factly. “And I know you’ve wanted to get in mine.”

Reyna sputters, and—believe her—she’s not the type to sputter. “What?”

Thalia rolls her eyes, but it’s playful. “Am I wrong?”

_No._

_Is she?_

Reyna can’t deny that she’s attracted to the other girl. The whole punk thing really works for her—perhaps too well—and she’s got the prettiest eyes and the sexiest little half-smile and, if it weren’t for her unfortunately abrasive personality traits, Reyna might have asked her out months ago.

Still, Thalia seems the type to sleep around and Reyna’s not looking for a meaningless hookup in an elevator—if she hates her now, she’s only going to hate Thalia so much more after she ghosts her.

“I don’t do casual,” Reyna says eventually, after one of the most awkward pauses in her life. 

Thalia nods, but she doesn’t exactly appear to be deterred. She’s more interested, if that’s even possible.

“Okay,” Thalia says calmly. She’s still close to Reyna, so close that she only has to step forward once to meet her lips. “What do you want?”

Reyna is so distracted by their sudden closeness—how rosy her full lips are, how delectable her kiss would be—that she almost misses the question entirely. 

Reyna almost answers seriously—but then it hits her. This is her moment. This is why she woke up with a smile on her face. This will give her leverage. This is what she’s been waiting all night for.

“You and your beautiful soul.”

The intrigue washes from Thalia’s paling canvas, only to be gradually replaced by shock, outrage, and then finally grim resignation. 

Reyna doesn’t bother to stifle her laughter. The look on her face is just too priceless. 

“How—you  _heard_ that?”

“I hear you,” Reyna admits between soft chuckles. “Every night.”

When Thalia’s features soften, and she looks like she regains some of her composure, Reyna realizes what she just admitted to.

“You listen to me sing?” Thalia asks, but she isn’t laughing like Reyna had. She’s smiling. Is she flattered? “Every night?”

Reyna sighs, knowing she’s caught but not fully ready to admit to every little detail. “I hear you. Thin walls.”

“You could turn your TV up,” Thalia points out. “You don’t.”

“So?” Reyna combats, shrugging. She’s going for nonchalant, but she pulls off nervous so much better. “You’re talented.”

“You know, you could just come to one of my sets,” Thalia offers. “I usually play at Half-Blood, right up the street. I could get you in.”

Reyna’s shocked by the sentiment. “I don’t mind paying. I’d pay to hear you.”

Thalia grins. “I’ve already been performing for you for free. I don’t mind puttin’ on another show for you.”

Just like that, the deviously suggestive smirk is back. This time, Reyna doesn’t interpret her flirting as insulting. She takes it for what it is—an obvious, blunt, super gay come-on.

“I would like that,” Reyna says, tightening her braid. She has to keep her hands busy. Thalia is so close to her, she finds it hard to keep herself from reaching out. “How much is admittance?”

Thalia’s suddenly even closer, her strong hands taking hold of the swell of Reyna’s hips. Her grip is sure but comfortable, giving Reyna ample room to pull away. “If you insist, I’ll accept payment in the form of your lips.”

Reyna smirks. “Did you practice that one in the mirror?”

“You tell me,” Thalia teases back effortlessly. “You’re the one that spies on me all the time.”

“You admitted to going through my mail,” Reyna reminds. She bites down on her lip to make her smile less obvious. “Stalker.”

“Pay up,” Thalia antagonizes, reeling Reyna’s body in, nails digging into her hips. 

Reyna thinks it would be fun to tease her, but she wants this to happen badly, and  _now._

Her hands tangle into Thalia’s messy hair, and she takes a moment to be thankful that she hasn’t styled it for once. It’s silky between her fingers, and she gives it an experimental tug as she presses her body to Thalia’s.

She cuts off Thalia’s pleased groan with her lips, tugging the bottom one between her teeth. 

The kiss feels like fire and ice all at once—her body vibrates, her stomach tightens and coils and boils over, but her heart is frozen in time, stilling her veins and savoring the moment. 

She understands how Thalia has so many people coming in and out of her apartment—she kisses phenomenally. The thought makes her jealous, so she claims Thalia’s mouth with her tongue.

When the ice finally melts, she finds herself pressed against the wall of the elevator, Thalia’s fingers already working diligently on the zipper of her jeans. The sound seems loud in the small, enclosed space, but Reyna can’t hear over the blood pounding in her ears.

Her own hands are just as busy, tugging Thalia’s jacket from her shoulders. The heavy leather hits the ground, and she hears the  ding of the pins as they make contact. She plays with the hem of Thalia’s band shirt, slowly working it up her body. The skin of her stomach is hot to the touch, and she greedily traces the defined muscles as she pushes the shirt up.

Thalia’s lips finally break away from hers totrail down her jaw, then to her flushed neck. 

_ God— _

“Ms. Grace,” a voice interrupts their heated session.

Reyna pulls her head away breathlessly, but her hands continue tracing underneath Thalia’s shirt. Thalia makes no effort to pull completely away, either, one of her hands running through Reyna’s dark locks and the other cupping her through her panties. Her fingers still, but the steady pressure is enough for Reyna to twitch in anticipation and arch for more contact.

What? It’s not like they were being watched. 

They’re breathing heavily, but the doors to the elevator haven’t been pried open.

“What?” Thalia calls back impatiently. Her face is buried in the crook of Reyna’s neck. She sounds so inconvenienced, it makes Reyna smirk.

“The technician is here to help,” the doorman says. “He’s saying he can have you guys out in just a couple of minutes. He’s gonna be able to start the elevator back up. A wire just got tripped.”

“Okay,” Thalia responds loudly, though it is muffled against Reyna’s skin. She finally pulls away, and her reluctance is endearing. “I’m sorry.”

“No worries,” Reyna says distractedly, as she reaches into her pocket for her phone and sends a quick email. She’s definitely cancelling her class today. She zips her pants back up and fixes her hair, just in time for the technician to reach them. 

Thalia looks a little confused by Reyna’s nonchalant tone, but she doesn’t ask about it. She shrugs her leather jacket back on.  In minutes, the elevator is back in service. 

The doorman’s voice pours over the speaker again. “What floor did you need, Ms. Grace? The lobby floor?”

“No,” Reyna interrupts before Thalia can tell him otherwise. “Third floor, please.”

“Right away, ma’am.”

Thalia’s shiteating grin makes Reyna’s knees weaker than they already are.

“Shut up,” Reyna tells her a second time that day, just for good measure. “After this, you’re taking me on a date.”

“Sure,” Thalia replies, smirk growing. “So...my apartment or yours?”

**Author's Note:**

> Had to give Thalia an embarrassing secret, especially after her verbal hatred of Jesse McCartney in TTC. Overcompensating, clearly.
> 
> Might be a twoshot, so I rated it M as I already have a smut portion half-written. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
